


Happy 4th July

by StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers



Series: Femboy!Tony /Possessive!Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dresses, Established consent, Femboy!Tony, Feminization, Love Confessions, M/M, Steve Rogers has needs, Steve loves Tony, Tony loves Steve, possessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers/pseuds/StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers
Summary: Tony is Steve's and he likes to please him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Femboy!Tony /Possessive!Steve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992007
Kudos: 76





	Happy 4th July

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut with a lil fluff and Steve being a bit soft. 
> 
> Loving the idea of Tony in a USO dancing girl costume bye
> 
> Enjoy <3

"Daddy come on!!" Tony pulls Steve off the sofa towards the balcony. 

"Baby, we can see the fireworks from here" Steve chuckles at his excitement, 

"But it's more exciting!!" he twirls around in his little dress, flaunting his stunning smooth legs on show. 

Steve half stumbles to the balcony towards Tony who's already staring out into the night sky. His hands gently rest on Tony's thighs, his lingering touch moving across each love bite, courtesy of Steve of course. 

"Look daddy, look!" Tony jumps from excitement as the fireworks once again go off into the sky. "They're so pretty!" admiring them from his view. 

A smirk appears on Steve's face "I know baby" except, his appreciation wasn't towards the fireworks. 

"They really do love you" he gushes at the red white and blue glittery shower. The Captain plants his hands on Tony's petite waist spinning him around to face him. 

"What about you baby girl? Do you love me?" a predatory gleam on his face. 

He gasps and blushes, "Of course I love you, daddy!", he wraps his arms around the older man, clinging to him as the night air gently nips at his skin. The [dress](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/32999873384.html), Steve's choice, barely covered his body, silk and teal, showing off his best assets to appease his lover's dark desires. Tony's innocent mind couldn't tell the difference. "I even have something for you" his voice was dropped low, down to a whisper. Given his pink cheeks, Steve knew this would be good. 

"A gift? What could that possibly be? I have what I want right here in my arms" he leans down kissing his neck gently.

"You'll like it, I just need to put the final pieces together", Tony slides out of Steve's arms and runs into the bedroom to get ready leaving Steve with half a hard-on and a mind buzzing with different scenarios. 

Stepping back inside, Steve walks to his room, he lays back on his bed watching the door intently, excitement in his eyes and stomach, and definitely in his boxers. 

After a couple of minutes of silence, a familiar beat begins to play.

**_Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way?  
Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day?  
Who will campaign door-to-door for America?  
Carry the flag shore to shore for America  
From Hoboken to Spokane_ **

"The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan!'" Tony finishes off the song and the beat stops, he steps out in the dark lit room under the spotlight. 

Laying his eyes on the stunning sight in front of him, Steve sits up. "Fuck" he mumbles under his breath, "You're so fucking hot".

Tony struts over to Steve, the red and white pleated skirt swaying against his marked-up thighs. The top cuts down into his chest, hugging his body perfectly. Two metal dog tags hang from his neck, while his silver high heel accentuates Tony's thin feminine figure. 

"Turn around baby girl", Steve's voice is rough, delightful to Tony knowing that he has such an effect on him. 

Twirling around, the skirt lifts up gently flashing some deep black panties. "Daddy? Do you like it?" Tony grins at him putting his hands on his hips.

The Captain stands up and pulls him close, "Of course daddy likes it". Tantalisingly slow, he traces his index finger along Tony's neck, the smooth olive tan skin calling out to be bitten and marked up by Steve. 

Steve's eyes linger on Tony's face, he takes in all his stunning features; his honey-brown eyes outlined with black kohl, cute button nose and plump thick lips, at this moment coloured in a deep red lipstick. Never had Steve loved Tony more in his life. 

"I love you," Steve says, without registering it. 

Tony blushes deeply, his smile could have been mistaken for the sun, "I love you too", he leans up to kiss Steve. Their lips touching softly, Tony was on top of the world. 

Steve pulls back gently, they stare at each other for a few moments, until his hands travel under the skirt feeling the soft netted material against Tony's voluptuous ass. If Steve was a poet, he'd write sonnets and sonnets about it. Giving it a soft squeeze he nibbles on Tony's earlobe, "You look stunning, sexy and exactly like the woman of my dreams". 

Tony gasps again, the need to feel Steve's body on his taking over. "Well Captain America, I'm here aren't I? Your girl is in need of a real ravishing. Won't you help?" 

Steve growls, grabbing Tony's thighs and lifting him up, his hands squeeze Tony's ass drawing a moan from the younger man's lips. Moving back, Steve lays back on the bed, "I want you to ride me, baby girl, can you do that for daddy?" 

Tony nods shyly, he spreads his legs, one knee either side of Steve's thighs. Using Steve's hands, he plants them on his own hips. "Daddy, my panties are still on". 

Almost immediately, Steve's fingers are hooked into the lacy panties worn by Tony, he pulls them down, gently and slowly all while maintaining eye contact. After his legs, he has no patience or care for the undergarment and rips it straight from Tony's body. "Now there's nothing stopping you, stretch yourself", he commands. 

Reaching behind, Tony presses two of his fingers into himself, moaning straight away until Steve grabs his hand. "Turn around, I want to see". Quickly, Tony switches positions and his fingers are back to working him open. Despite the frequent sex they had, Tony was a tight little thing. "Hurry up, I want to see my little slut bounce on my cock" 

Using another finger, Tony moans out trying to sufficiently stretch himself for Steve's thick size. The super-soldier serum was effective in all places. "That's enough baby", they both knew it wasn't enough, but Steve couldn't wait. All he wanted was to see Tony take his cock, to hear Tony take him; all the beautiful sounds that escaped his lips. 

Lubing up his cock, Steve sits back comfortably while Tony lifts himself onto his knees, the Captain's large hands gripping onto his hips tightly. 

"Ohhh daddy, you feel so good" Tony mewls, lowering himself onto Steve's cock, his little rim taking it inch by inch. Lifting the skirt up ever so gently, he watches Tony's muscles loosen around his girthy cock. 

"Fuck baby, you're so hot and tight", Steve's member was buried deep into Tony's heat giving him immense pleasure, he smirks, dark and cruel as Tony begins to bounce shallow and light. 

Steve yanks him down and up again, forcing him to move faster, using him like a fleshlight. Hard as steel, he watches the miniskirt bounce and sway with his movement. Tony, of course, didn't disappoint, he cries out each time Steve drags him along his length. Each time hitting him head on his prostate. 

"Go on, take it, take my cock" Steve grunts, he pivots his hips upwards rutting into Tony, chasing his orgasm knowing it would pleasure his boy anyway. Tony couldn't help but squeeze his walls against the huge length splitting him apart. 

"Does my girl want to come? Do you want to finish in your costume? Hm baby?" Steve's arm snakes around Tony's body as his hand holds onto the dog tags pressing his bare chest against him

Tony babbles to himself "Please daddy, let me finish Captain please", Steve yanks his head backwards with a fistful of Tony's hair

"Do it, come for me", the smaller man speeds up as much as he could, eventually he screams out feeling his orgasm wash over him, the spend all over Steve's strong thighs.

Hammering into him, Steve didn't stop once, he squeezes his eyes shut just thinking about Tony's beauty and how stunning he looked at this very moment to send him over the edge. "TONY!", he calls out, wrapping his arms around him, just that little bit tighter as his orgasm hit him. 

Tony took every last drop of Steve. He wiggles his hips and pulled off after Steve leans back. Turning around Tony lay down next to Steve. 

"Happy birthday daddy" he whispers into his ear leaving a sweet kiss on his cheek. Steve blushes and kisses his hand in return.


End file.
